iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Sansa Stark
Sansa Lannister (nee Stark) is the eldest daughter and second child of Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn and second wife to Tyrion Lannister. She is eleven years old when A Game of Thrones begins. Sansa is a major POV character in A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords and A Feast for Crows. She is confirmed to be returning in the sixth book, The Winds of Winter. Appearance and Personality Sansa is more feminine than her tomboy sibling Arya, she is very beautiful, and Queen Cersei believes that she might be the "younger, more beautiful queen" of her prophecy. Catelyn Stark believes that Sansa will be more beautiful when she is grown than Catelyn was when she was younger. Sansa loves music and lemon cakes. History Daughter of the Hand Sansa lives in Winterfell with the rest of her stark family when they travel to King's Landing for Eddard's commission as Hand of the King. When the Direwolf pups are found, Sansa adopts the gentlest and names it Lady. Sansa longs for the excitement and ceremony of court. Winterfell is so far away that even minstrels seldom make the journey. She becomes betrothed to the effete, spoiled Joffrey, whom she initially adores. She begs her mother to talk her father into allowing the marriage. Sansa takes Joffrey's side when he says that the attack by Arya and her Direwolf was unprovoked. As Arya had driven her wolf Nymeria away, it is Sansa's wolf Lady who is killed. Joffrey's Rule She tells Cersei that Eddard is sending them home by ship, when Lord Eddard is going to break her engagement to Joffrey. Sansa is imprisoned for three days with Jeyne Poole in a tower room while the Stark men are butchered. She pleads with Joffrey to show her father mercy. But after Joffrey's cowardice and cruelty are seen, she is heartbroken and wants nothing to do with him. Joffrey still wants her, and forces her to accompany him up to the walls to she her fathers head. Sansa considers pushing him off, but her actions are anticipated by the Hound who gets between them. Joffrey threatens Sansa with a crossbow as he is angry for Robb's victories in the field. He has her stripped to the waist and beaten in front of the Iron Throne before the entire court. Tyrion Lannister comes in and stops it. The engagement is eventually broken, when the Tyrell's form an alliance with the Lannisters and win the Battle of the Blackwater. Joffrey in a very rehearsed bit of theater before the court is persuaded to put Sansa aside and agree to marry Margaery Tyrell. The Tyrell's plot to get Sansa to Highgarden, to marry her to Willas Tyrell so they may have a claim to Winterfell, but Lord Petyr Baelish is told the plans by Ser Dontos and takes the information to the Lannisters. Sansa is made to marry Tyrion Lannister. She promises to be a good wife, but hates the Lannisters and is repulsed by him. Even though she is now his aunt by marriage Joffrey still wishes to have her as a concubine. Sansa has long been conspiring with Ser Dontos to escape from King's Landing. He gives her a jeweled hair net to wear to Joffrey's marriage feast. The net is made up of deep purple crystals that are actually the poison that is used to kill Joffrey. Sansa escapes the Red Keep in the confusion after Joffrey dies, and she escapes Kings Landing with the help of Lord Baelish, who has a ship waiting in the harbor. With Baelish Sansa escapes to the Vale were she dyes her hair and pretends to be Lord Baelish's natural daughter, going by the name Alayne Stone. Baelish marries Lysa Arryn, Sansa's aunt. Lysa wishes to someday marry Sansa to her cousin Robert Arryn. When Lysa sees her husband Littlefinger impulsively kiss Sansa, she believes that Sansa is trying to steal him. She tries to kill Sansa by pushing her through the Moon Door while the singer Marillion sings loudly to drown out her calls for help. Petyr Baelish calms Lysa down and gets her to release Sansa. But Petyr now sees Lysa as a liability and he pushes her to her death, blaming it on Marillion. After her aunt Lysa Tully falls to her death, she helps her 'father' to run the Eyrie and look after the young and sickly Lord Robert. She has discovered that Lord Baelish intends to marry her to Robert's heir and have her reveal her true identity so all know her beauty and the Vale will help her reclaim Winterfell and The North from the Boltons. Fan Art Gallery Sansa_stark_by_mary_chan-d4zz3dc.jpeg|By Martina Cecilia Sansa_stark_the_little_bird_by_vvveverka-d5g1lef.jpeg|By vvveverka Tumblr_lp08x2lB1M1qkrmc6o1_500.jpg Category:POV Character Category:House Stark Category:Characters Category:House Lannister Category:Princess Category:Children